Lessons
by avery.murma
Summary: Sherlock is disappointed and hurt by John. He wants to teach John a lesson... WARNINGS: Contains spanking, corporal punishment RATED M


"You are talking to human beings. They have emotions, Sherlock, emotions! Even if you don't like them. And the man has had family which is left without him. Have you any education at all? The basic of human interactions?"

John almost shouts while pacing back and forth in front of Sherlock.

"No wonder, they call you freak, try a least to pretend some discretion, Sherlock."

With these words John dashes away leaving Sherlock and the crime scene behind.  
>He turns his attention back to the corpse in front of him ignoring the victim's wife crying.<p>

"He was going to meet some sluts, like every Friday. Not satisfied in his marriage. He was killed by a pander. Every child would have seen this. Dull."

For Sherlock this case, hardly to call a case, is finished and he is leaving the scene heading towards the main street to get a cap. He now allows his feelings to rise. He has seen how Anderson smirks as John has scolded him. He can still feel the lurking views all the policemen had thrown to him. Everybody tried to hold back a laugh and now they would talk about him and John. And then there is another feeling. Hurt! He does not mind to be called a freak, but out of John's mouth it hurts. John! He has no right to say something like this. "Wrong!" Sherlock corrects himself healing for a cab. He has the right, but not in front of Lestrate and his men. Sherlock always tries to avoid feeling but he is unable to avoid the embarrassment he still can feel because of John's outburst.

When Sherlock arrives in the Baker Street he notices that John is not here yet. About an hour later John enters the flat. "I went to the shop; we are out of almost everything." He places the groceries backs on the kitchen table and starts to unpack his shopping items. Sherlock sits calmly in the sitting room and monitors John. John's mood enhanced and he is obviously not thinking about the occasion early the day at the crime scene any more.

"Don´t you dare to do that again!"

"Do what again?"

John asks not stopping putting away the shopping items and cleaning the kitchen.

"Do not defame me in front of others again!"

"What!" John almost let fall the dish fall which he has in his hands. "I defame YOU. This is ridiculous."

"You are my assistant, you belong to me…"

"I am your colleague, your flat mate, but I am not your assistant!

"You embarrassed me!"

"You hurt the people around you and do not even care about their feelings"

"You have no decent education. When you would have, you would know that you don't talk to a colleague in such a way as you did in front of others! I am a sociopath, you know this. But your words were embarrassing."

John stares at Sherlock and tries to find some signs of anger and embarrassment. But Sherlock is perfectly calm, John only can divine how Sherlock is feeling. John sighs.

"Ok, in some way you are right. I should have wait ´till we are alone. Sorry about."

"That's it? I think we should take the chance and help you with your education?"

"I don't understand?"

John stares at Sherlock trying to deduce what Sherlock means.

"I will punish you for your misbehave." John eyes widen and he starts to laugh.

"So, you want to punish me. Funny, you want have me over your lap?"

John grins but his smile fades as he takes a closer look in Sherlock's face.

"Exactly" is all Sherlock says. John starts to feels uncomfortably.

"That is a joke isn't it?"

"No"

"Sherlock, I am not going to get spanked by you."

Sherlock is not surprised at all. He has known how John will react. But he is still hurt and now he is going to hurt John. The one way or the other.

"It is quite simple. You belong to me, so you take your punishment. If not, you don't belong to me any more and you can go and leave the flat. And me."

Sherlock sees the surprise in John's eyes. And he sees that John knows that this is no joke. Sherlock needs John, but John needs Sherlock a lot more. Sherlock is his entrance in a world, where he feels needed. When he leaves, John will be back in his dull, broken life. After some minutes John only nods.

"Bend over the table."

And John does grapping the edge of the table with his hands.

"Trousers down!"

Sherlock does not expect an answer. John is just too occupied with himself and the whole situation. Sherlock is patient and leaves John all the time he needs to decide and to adjust to the situation he is in. Sherlock knows exactly what John is thinking, how ridiculous the whole situation is to John, how wrong he feels. But once John has made a decision he will hold on to this. So Sherlock is not surprised when John's hands move to unbuckle the belt and grasp the waistband of his cargos.

"And briefs…"

Sherlock adds. With one movement John pulls down both pants and briefs. He still wears his shoes, so he pulls his clothes to his knees before retake his position on the table. Sherlock turns and goes to the couch where the riding crop is lying. He fells John's sight following him and he hears John sharply inhale as he comes close to the riding crop.

"Wrong deduction! I won't use the crop. THIS TIME."

Sherlock grasps the belt lying beside the crop.

"I will use this."

Holding the belt up, he turns to John and shows him the leather instrument. He has thought about using the crop, but skipped this idea quickly. Yes, he wants to punish John, but not abuse him first time he receives a spanking.

Sherlock goes back into the kitchen and positions himself sideward to John who still has lost no word. He just stares in front of him lost in his thoughts. Suddenly as if he finally realises the position he is in and what is going to happen soon, John looks with concern to the door connecting the kitchen directly to the doorway.

"Mrs. Hudson is out and won't be back until we are done."

Sherlock reassures John. Sherlock sees the embarrassment in John's view, before John is looking back on the table. No one is going to see John in his current state, no one except Sherlock.

"Now you know how I am feeling about your correction of my behaviour in front of others, in front of Anderson!" Sherlock grumbles. "So, next time, you have a problem, we should have a serious one-to-one talk, John!"

John does not respond, just stoic looks at the table in front of him.

"So, here we go."

At this words John flinches and clenches his bottom. Sherlock, who just has started to raise the belt, stops.

"John, relax! You just make it worse."

John takes some deep breaths trying to relax and to unclench his behind. Sherlock continues to lift the belt and waits for the moment John relaxes. Exact in this moment he brings down the belt on John's behind. A loud smack echoes through the flat followed by a gasp from John as the pain imploded in his mind. Sherlock waits until the pain ebbs down before placing the next lash. John does not move, after the first gasp he is totally quite. Sherlock knows that John tries to hold back, to control the pain and to maintain his pride. After the tenth lash John clenches and unclenches his bottom. He gasps a little. Sherlock decides to include John tights in the whole process. John yelps as the first stroke hits him on his upper tights.

"Sherlock, STOP, it hurts."

John protests, trying to control his breath. Sherlock sighs.

"John, it is supposed to hurt. The pain will help you learn your lesson."

With these words he continues the belting with steady rhyme. John tries to control his breath and his trembling. John's tights and behind are turned into a furious red, but Sherlock does not stop. He wants to get through John, he wants him accept the punishment. As long as he still tries to control himself, he has not accepted and understand. After some more smacks John's chest sinks to the kitchen table, his whole body is trembling and shaking. Sherlock need some moments to realise that the shaking is caused by John's sobs; he is not able to hold back his tears any longer.

"Please, stop Shrll."

John's words are hardly to understand under his sobs. Sherlock administers three more hard lashes which make John cry out loudly. Then he stops.  
>John is heavily breathing, his body still trembling and his bottom twitches. Sherlock looks at him with satisfaction, he is sure that John never will insult him in front of others. But he wants more, he wants John to know, who was in charge and to whom he belonge.<p>

"Stand up!"

John rises not without gasping. Sherlock knows the bruises and the swelling will John cause some pain the next several days. John does not turn around to Sherlock; he just stands in front of the kitchen table, pants still hanging on his knees with his head hanging down. The embarrassment John is feeling hang in between them. Finally John straightens and his hands move towards his trousers.

"Don't!"

Sherlock barks, John stops in his movement and turns around looking at Sherlock. His eyes are red and swollen, his cheeks wet from tears he has not been able to hold back.

"I think it's corner time, half an hour, hands behind the head and pants down."

Sherlock orders John. He still wants to be sure that John get to know the embarrassment Sherlock feels every time John corrects or insults when they are on a case.  
>John´s cheeks blush red; it seems as if he understands the purpose of Sherlock's order.<p>

"Where?"

Sherlock points to a corner which he is able to monitor while sitting in the living room working on his laptop. John sighs and hobbles towards the corner trying not to fall with his trousers still around his knees. He places his hands behind his head as ordered and looks at the floor. Sherlock nods and moves to his laptop, starting to protocol the latest results of various experiments. He try's hard to concentrate but quite unusual for him, he does not manage to get his attention to his protocols. He catches himself in the act of starring at John.

"Quite a soldier" Sherlock thinks to himself, while John stands in position of attention in this for an adult strange position.

Thirty minutes passes by.

"Time's over!"

John let down his arms, grapping for his trousers when his movement stops and he glares at Sherlock.

"It's ok" states Sherlock amused, the punishment finally has got to John.

Just as John is finished putting back his cargos in place, they hear somebody climbing the stairs. There is a knock and before John or Sherlock are able to reply, Mrs. Hudson enters the Kitchen.

"Hi boys, I brought you some cake from my sisters birthday party".

She stops talking when she notices the silence in between the two. Sherlock sees the frighten look John gives him.

"I am going to bed." John mumbles and quickly leaves the sitting room heading towards his bedroom.

"Is he ill?" Mrs. Hudson asked concerned.

"No, he just recovers from a hard lesson just learned today."

Sherlock grins.

"A headache is a terrible thing."

Sherlock does not correct her about which part of his body troubles John in the moment.  
>When their landlady has left, Sherlock try's to go back to his laptop, but his thought always drifts back to John. His anger is gone and replaced by excitement when he remembers John standing in front of him.<p>

"Not this time" he tells himself. This was a punishment and yet John is not ready to face his own true nature. He still tries to date Sarah and to holds up a picture of himself how he and the society wants him to be. But Sherlock knows better, he knows John's true desires. But he will John give the time he needs.

"But a little push in the right direction can not be wrong!"

Sherlock stands up and enters the bathroom. Looking around he finds what he was looking for and climes up the stairs to John's bedroom. The door is closed. Sherlock carefully opens the door, the room is dark but he can see John's silhouette lying on his bed. Sherlock enters the room and closes the door behind him. He sits down on John's bed and pulls back the blanket. John has his head buried between his arms and lies on his belly.

"Don't" he sniffs.

Sherlock does not pay attention and uncovers John, just as he wants to grasp the waistband of John pyjama pants, John suddenly rolls over and pushes Sherlock away.

"Please, stop it. It's enough for today. Please!"

John voices nearly collapses as he pleas Sherlock to stop and leave him alone.

"Just some lotion, it cools, nothing more."

Showing the bottle of lotion in his hand, Sherlock waits for John to react. John sniffs again as he takes a closer look at the bottle, finally he settles back on his belly and buries his head back in his pillow. Sherlock continues to undress John and starts to apply some lotion to John's swollen and red backside. When he is finished he pulls back John's pants still knowing that it s too early for anything else.

"Better?" he asks John.

"A bit" John muffles through his pillow. Sherlock places a hand on John's back. This time John doesn't flinch.

"Why I let you that have done to me?" John finally asks not moving his head.

"You just are getting to know yourself and your desires."

With these words Sherlock lies beside John and pets him the back, until John, exhausted and confused, finally falls asleep.


End file.
